Weiss Diaries
by minami juuji
Summary: The Weiss boys each have their own diaries.... private things are written there...what if someone reads the other's diary? (I suck at summaries)
1. Ran's Diary

**Title: Weiss Diaries**

Author: Minami Juuji

Chapter 1: Ran Fujimiya

Entry no. 1

            I don't know why I am writing in a diary anyway…maybe to have someone to talk to I guess. All the people I live with are just plain…weird. Yohji for example, is such an ass. I mean why the hell is he always picking on me? What the hell did I do to him? Omi on the other hand is weird because he is always smiling…well it looks like he's grinning at me other than smiling. Anyway at least I can talk to him once in a while, but still, what other thing could we talk about besides the mission or his schoolwork? I could not really ask him about his day in school because I just remember my imouto more. I could not ask him if he has a girlfriend or something because I am just really no help at that kind of stuff. I am probably as clueless as him (if he is clueless I mean…) I am just bored to tears! I can't talk to that Ken either….because he is the weirdest of them all! Why the hell does he always stare at me anyway? Do I have something on my face? He thinks that I don't even notice. I am not that oblivious you know. I just can't stand it anymore! It is starting to annoy me. Time for shift today. Lucky my shift is with him. Maybe I would confront him….  

Entry no. 2

            They are at it again! What the hell is wrong with them? My shift today was with that bastard Yohji. He kept on bringing up excuses like he needed to go to the C.R. or he would just disappear into thin air. He left me in the store by myself! I had to attend to the customers by myself! Now *that* was real torture! He even ran off with my trimming scissors so I had to remove the thorns of the roses by hand. He is really going to pay dearly for all the bruises he gave to my hand…..

            Omi on the other hand is not grinning like he used to do. If I knew better, I would think that the looks he gives me say: " I am going to kill you or SHINE…." What the hell did I do to him? Well this sucks…. Now I really don't have anyone to talk to except this diary (?) and my imouto who can't even respond because she is in a fucking coma….

            Anyway…come to think of it, I don't really recall seeing Ken today. Is he avoiding me? If he is…then why does it upset me? I AM GOING TO LOOSE MY MIND…..

Entry no. 3

            They are plotting againts me I tell you… my shift today was with Omi. For the whole shift he completely ignored me! He didn't even ask help from me about his assignment… I would now be really be upset if he did not ask me because he is an intelligent kid but….of all the people to ask help from…why YOHJI!?  If they are trying to upset me…well…they really have a good way of doing it…

            Oh yeah to top it all, I did see Ken today… he just walked past me like I was invisible or something… they are all just weird. Don't they know that what they are doing is starting to get to me? It hurts you know…

            Maybe I should try to be nicer to them…well maybe not…but still… WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM? Maybe I should go and investigate….  

(a.n.): sorry that sucked I just had to get it out of my system… anyway feedback is always appreciated… review onegai and tell me what you think….


	2. Yohji's Diary

Weiss Diaries

Author: Minami Juuji

Disclaimers: Sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer for the first chapter. I was really hoping that they could be mine…. Anyway, Weiss not mine (Koyasu Takehito's), but this stupid fic is mine…

Notes: Sorry if this story would suck. I am just doing this to remove tension due to my exam….. I am also sorry that Ran was always swearing but if I was in his shoes, I'd be swearing too…. Oh yeah Yotan will be swearing too in this chapter…

Chapter 2:Yohji Kudou

Day 1:

            Kenken is just really so stupid… you know why? Because he fell for an ice statue… What the hell is he thinking anyway? Maybe he could get free ice cream from that person!? (if he is a person that is…) Oh why can't he just fall for me? ME? Even though I am known as being a *babe magnet*, I also want to be loved… by another man… weird, I know but… well he's different and… What the hell am I doing anyway? Why do I have to explain to a damn diary!? Maybe just too much stress… I know I'll just pick on Ayan….

Day 2:

            Haha! Picking on that ice statue was just so funny I don't know if my guts could still stay inside my body! And to see all those bandages on his hand was just so hilarious! I think he used a whole box to patch up his hands… His face also looked so pale (if it could get any ore paler) when I left him to tend to the customers by himself! And to add to his miseries, Omi was giving him cold glares that if he wasn't already made out of ice, he could have turned into one! I'm wondering why he did that by the way, but what the hell?! Serves you right from stealing *my* Kenken! Speaking of Ken, I don't really think I've seen him the whole day… 

Day 3:

            TODAY WAS WEIRD… Why!? Because Omi asked help from *me* for his homework, that's why! I played along with him because I saw that that was kind of  affecting Aya, but still why is he doing that? It just gives me the creeps… 

            Ken was also weird because when I asked him where he was yesterday, he just kept on saying that he had to get away from Aya… Well I should be happy I guess but I am not… because Ken is upset about that. Ayan is also affected… They actually act cute… in a sarcastic kind of way but still, If Kenken's happy then I'll be happy too… 

            I got it! I'll just have to help them out…

A/n: Sorry this chapter sucks… just have to remove the tension I am still feeling due to my exam. Anyways please tell me how it sucked… R&R onegai…


	3. Omi's Diary

Weiss Diaries

Author: Minami Juuji

Disclaimers: Dear Santa, I have been a good girl this past year, so can I have my only wish: MAKE THE WEISS BOYS MINE! – Minami

Santa's Reply: Dear Minami, I am sorry but I can't do that, the Weiss boys are owned by Koyasu Takehito and the other people who own them. One other thing, I can't give them to you because… YOU WERE NOT REALLY A GOOD GIRL THIS PAST YEAR. (period)

Notes: Damn! There are millions of people in this world! How the heck did he find out? o.O

          Anyways, beware of the evil genki! Omi's chapter… 

Chapter 3: Omi Tsukiyono

Dear Diary, (1)

          My best friend Ken-kun revealed something to me today….. HE LIKES AYA-kun. He made me promise not to tell anyone but you're a diary anyway so you'll keep it a secret right?

          So today on the shop I just can't help myself so I kept on grinning at Aya-kun to give him a hint on Ken-kun's feelings. He just looked back at me with his blank glare and continued on his work like he didn't see anything. Is he doing that on purpose!? Because if he is… then…well… I'll get angry at Aya-kun! Wait a minute… Ken-kun is already giving him hints… why can't he just see them?…. Maybe he *is* doing that on purpose! I'll show him… he is going to be sorry he did that.

          Yohji-kun was picking on Aya-kun today…( gears in his head start to spin… and fast!) I know! I'm gonna make Yohji-kun help me punish Aya-kun.

Dear Diary, (2)

          When I got to the Koneko after my classes, I saw Aya-kun's hand and I almost laughed my head out because it was wrapped in so many bandages… I wonder what Yohji-kun did this time… at least he is already helping me without him knowing it… I composed myself and went into the shop without a hint that I have been laughing.

          I changed to my work clothes and went into the shop. I decided to try something today… give Aya-kun a taste of his own medicine! I tried to imitate his patented death glare. The results I got were quite shocking really… Aya-kun kind of "twitched" a little and Yohji-kun… well he saw this and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. 

          By the way, Ken-kun disappeared today… weird…

Dear Diary, (3)

          Hahaha! More Aya-kun torture and this time, he actually pouted! Could you actually believe that!? I got a kind of 'emotion' from him. I didn't know that he would be upset that much if I don't ask help from him for my assignment… no wait… if I was in his case, I'd be upset too. I was shocked myself when I asked Yohji-kun. He was the only one there so I had no choice… oh well, I feel a little guilty about Aya-kun.

          He did that on himself… because… he acted like he doesn't even know… I just know that Ken-kun is hurt by this…

          HE CAN'T BE THAT OBLIVIOUS!? 

          CAN HE? o. O  

A/n: well there you have it. I know, I know, it sucks but what can I do? 

please tell me if you still want to read this stuff because my brain just won't work without encouragement… thanx for the reviews by the way… but I need more! bwahaha the pretty review button is just below…       


End file.
